A diplomatic princess, deadly general, and detrimental hero
by Enigma-Battalion Model 9X-O
Summary: The king of Hyrule has a new general, who is a certain Gerudo man. The princess falls in love. Generally fast burn, maybe even a bit too fast. It is "set" in Breath of the Wild, but it's more like the scenery is sometimes bent to my will and used as a stage for my play. Rated M for safety. Enjoy!
1. The New General-Part Uno

My father's court was abuzz. A new general, who was also the chief of the Gerudo and the only male among them, had arrived. Only my father, King Rhoam of Hyrule, and his closest advisers knew his name. The man's secret had been kept well and for many years. Now he would appear at a ball tonight in his honor. Father had requested I dress particularly nicely for this stranger of an even stranger land.

Impa and I started preparations right after lunch. To her insistence, we applied rouge to my cheeks and lips, but very lightly. As she laced up my corset, which is **PAINFUL**, we chatted. "What do you think this general will be?" The distraction was welcomed, as my teeth were starting to ache from the gritting, "I have heard he is tall. Presumably he shares red hair, tanned skin, and muscles of other Gerudo. Other than that, I can't say." She tightened the laces one last time, causing me to gasp, before tying them off and mentioning, "According to my sources, he is a great tactician and warrior." Not only was Impa my personal handmaid and guard, but also the Spymaster for Hyrule Castle. How she found time to train and sift through confidential, I could not tell you.

Over my corset, ridiculous petticoats, and linen underskirts, went a blue and quick silver iridescent gown. It brushed the floor and had sheer sleeves, becoming sold over my hands and connected on both sides to silver rings on my middle fingers. The neckline was modest, save for the small amount of cleavage shown by a sheer panel. The ends of my sleeves and the edges of my skirt brushing the floor were embossed with Lady Nayru, goddess of Wisdom and her swirling fogs. My semi gloves covered the Triforce tattooed on the back of my right hand. Father had decided not to reveal my ownership of the Triforce of Wisdom to uneasy allies. Impa braided my hair tightly and love the side of my head (for the modern reader, cornrows, similar to Anna Kendrick's in Pitch Perfect). Finally, Impa coaxed my feet into a velvet pair of high heels, four inches tall and decorated with light swirls of that mysterious fog, rendered in pure silver thread.

Apparently I was tardy, as guests were milling around the ballroom when I arrived. My heels click-clacked as I wobbled down the staircase. One hand on the banister and the other holding up excess skirts. I couldn't afford to embarrass Father by falling tonight. I prayed no one would notice me, but I am the only princess of Hyrule. The room went silent, save for my damned heels. The blasted things were loud as a horse clip-clopping its way down the cobblestones. That's when I saw him.

_**-NOTES-**_

Hi there, you can call me Alice! This is my first "published" work ever! I have written a few more stories, but all are in my notebooks, written in something as indecipherable as ancient Gerudo. My own handwriting. I've written most of this particular story so far (I have fourteen pages written) in one night. Anxiety and insomnia are my two closest friends, what can I say? This story is probably terrible, and will most likely be rewritten in the future, but right now, **I'M SUPER PROUD OF MYSELF!** I've got a certain fight scene planned, and am planned to add in a little cameo somewhere. That should keep you guys busy, if anyone else is actually reading this. I mostly write fics because I want to read something like it by a much better author but can't find anything. Now then, I'm hungry. If you will excuse me, I must be off to lunch. My goldfish and lunch meat await.

Love,

_Alice!_


	2. Gardens-Part Dos

My father was standing next to a man. His skin was tanned, but had an emerald sheen. He had ruby red flowing down his back and golden eyes, but they were cold, like ice. This man was at least half a foot taller than the tallest Hylian, and a surprisingly large pair of tan trousers and a white button up shirt covered his long body. A red sash hung across his body, but his clothes didn't hide the muscular frame underneath. Father smiled warmly next to him. I finally stepped off the grand staircase and hit the marble floor. My smile was big and broad as I strode toward Father, releasing my skirts. I curtsied to my Father and his new general, bowing my head slightly.

"Good evening Father." "Good evening fair daughter. May I introduce you to my new general, Lord Ganondorf Dragmire?" I turned to the general and curtsied, "Tis' a pleasure to meet you, milord." He took my semi-gloved hand to his lips and pressed lightly, "The pleasure is mine alone Princess."

After the brief exchange, life returned to the party. A lively fiddle started in a corner and people began to dance along. Waiters milled about, offering appetizers and sparkling white wine. I took a glass and slipped off into the nearly silent rose garden. Moonlight illuminated the blood-red roses, providing contrast to the reflection from their waxy green leaves.

A symphony swelled, crickets chirping, doves cooing, leaves rustling. Nature's music complimented my white wine better than any man-made melody could. A man coughed behind me and I turned to see Ganondorf Dragmire standing behind me. "May I join you?" "I suppose so." The general sat on a bench next to me, stretching out his long legs. "May I inquire why you have decided to pay me a visit?" Ganondorf snorted and replied quietly, "Is a man not allowed to become acquainted with the people he will be working with?"


	3. A dance in the pale moonlight-Part Tres

"I apologize for offending you. Most people are always playing for power in this court milord. Sorry to be offensive." Ganondorf turned to me cocking an eyebrow and saying, "Oh really? I hadn't noticed. What with all the suitors flocking to your father." I burst out with a devolving fit of giggles which ended in a snort. A deeper chuckle joined me in a lovely duet. I turned a brilliant burning crimson. "Pardon me, I'm not laughing at your...mishap, although it was adorable. Your laughter is contagious." "Th-thank you. Most men I've met only want the crown. You seem different. Thank you for the humorous reaction. Most people in this court would turn their nose up at me. Any reaction, especially humorous, is greatly appreciated." Ganondorf leaned over and brushed a stray curl from my face, the hard ice of his eyes melted just a bit. Not saying anything, just staring into my my eyes, gold into sapphire.

Someone cracked a window and slow, soft music poured out. Ganondorf stood and bowed deeply, "May I have this dance, fair princess?" My heart skipped a beat and I was speechless, but an idea came to me, hardly appropriate, but witty. "Can I take off these damn shoes?" He chuckled and slid an arm around my waist, the other clasping my hand. My free hand slid around Ganondorf's shoulders, or the best it could considering our size difference. He held me close, but it was comfortable with him. If anyone else, save Impa or my father, held me this close I would have smacked them. Ganondorf's chuckles slowly subsided as he looked at me. We danced, softly turning and my skirts swished in tandem.

The music wound down and finished off. We had locked eyes the entire time. I slid my hand down his arm and he released my waist and hand. Bending over slowly, he planted a butterfly light kiss on my cheek and whispered in my ear, "Meet me in the library at the reading table overlooking these gardens. I will be waiting." And with that he was gone. I was left with my thoughts.


	4. Forgotten Diaries-Part Cuatro

I slipped back inside to the now emptying ballroom. Father chatted with some of the leaving guests before beckoning me over. I handed the empty glass to a waiter and glided over. "Zelda, my little blossom, where were you? Maelon couldn't find you." "I was out in the rose gardens Father. I needed some fresh air." "Please notify me before leaving. It could pose a safety threat." "I was with a member of our security force. May I be excused for bed?" "Who were you with? Bah, I will ask you in the morning. Yes, you are excused. Good night." I left for the library.

Thankfully the hallway was clear of any lingering guests or overzealous couples. I strode into the library and breathed a sigh of relief. I couldn't see anyone from the entrance, which meant that we were likely alone. I was the only regular user of our library, as books had become mass produced. However, they were foolish, these ancient tomes could whisper the secrets of Lady Hylia and Lord Demise or teach you the songs of heroes sung throughout the ages. The smell of old leather and dusted paper still comforts me. This library held the secrets of the princesses before me, and some of my own.

I peeked through the aisle to where Ganondorf was sitting, reading a book with a jade cover. My heart went into overdrive. I recognized that book. When I turned sixteen, most girls were becoming women who had a man to love and friends surrounding them. I only loved the men in seemingly fantasy novels and my best friend was a six and a half foot tall woman with white hair, red eyes, and a penchant for being overprotective. It's not that Impa wasn't a good friend, but I desired a girl to share my insecurities and fantasies with, who wouldn't kill a man for taking an unplanned fancy to me. Impa never went as far as murder, but she was under order of the law to tell my Father anything he asked of her relating to me or her work. She was a trained assassin and could kill if Father commanded.

While other girls were working or loving or whatever normal girls do, I was cooped up in the castle. Being the holder of Lady Nayru's sacred Triforce and Hylia's descendant, I must appear virtuous and Father entrusted Impa with keeping me pure. I found a collection of what I assumed to be fictional stories, women named Zelda meeting two strange men. Both were good at heart, but something always happened to the other. He became corrupted, darkness engulfing his mind and heart. The other man would slay him and the princess lament the loss. Each time it was a different woman, all named Zelda, and two men, one named Link and the other unnamed. Link was the legendary hero and Zelda the mythic princess. That meant the third one, was he the heralded darkness? It must have been fiction, but I did not show it to Impa as the dark one was in an...intimate relationship with the princess. I decided to write my own story to add. As I started writing, nightmares haunted me. The dark one would appear to hunt me, but the hero would slay him and comfort me. Strangely and gradually, it became the hero being slain and being comforted by the former evil. The book that resulted is called, A Journey Into Peasanthood. My dreams are deeply woven into it, along with things that seem to be memories, but not quite. Things I recognize, but can't remember why.

The plot is simple enough. A princess is saved by her lover from a tower, but he is corrupted and taken himself. She goes on all kinds of improper adventures to win him back. She eventually does and finds him changed. Of course, they get more improper activities and the story ends. I accidentally left the book out one night when I fell asleep. Impa read the first chapter and took it for her own purposes. She returned it later with a lovely note asking what name I wanted to publish it under. I chose Sheik, to honor the Sheikah tribe and their tremendous impact on my life. A Journey Into Peasanthood soon became a bestseller and all profits were donated to children's book publishers and midwives.

The book Ganondorf was reading, was **that** book. And the man of former evil, Ganondorf was **that** man.

**NOTES!**

Hey y'all, it's Alice! I had to rewrite this chapter as it decided to be not auto-saving (It doesn't work on Fanfiction, I normally write on paper or Google Documents). I decided to go more in depth with this instead of focusing on dialogue, but that will be coming soon. I'm getting bogged down in back story. I've kinda been bending the world to my will, but the map is roughly the same as Breath of the Wild. Enjoy this chapter, as it is the longest by far! I wrote this on a Saturday, so have a good rest of your weekend or whatever!

Love,

_Alice!_


	5. Overzealous Couple-Part Cinco

**Warning-This chapter includes a described slaughter and is not school or work safe. Enjoy! Viewer discretion advised.**

I finally strode out of the shadows, my heels clicking on the worn wood. Ganondorf ran his fingers over a passage, not looking up at me, "I was wondering when you would come out of the shadows." "I was watching you read. It's been a long time since someone besides me was in this library, so it's a wonderful sight." He chuckled out loud at something, "I would suggest this book, A Journey Into Peasanthood, but I believe it would be inappropriate for a virgin princess." Was I not mature enough?! "Actually, I have read all fourteen chapters and the epilogue. It has quite a driving conflict." Ganondorf beckoned me and tapped his finger on the paragraph he was reading, "Would you mind reading this aloud to me?" I felt the heat on the nape of my neck begin to climb, but I couldn't back down now. I plucked the book of the table and into my arms. One palm was open and the book was resting there, and the other's pointer finger slid under the next page while the thumb slid over, lightly pinching it. I quickly scanned the paragraph and remembered it well. This was the hardest part to write as it was in direct correlation with all my dreams, but no one knew that except me.

I started to pace as I began reading, "_She had done it. The evil was banished for the time being. A small arch with a curtain was off to the right, carved into the sandstone of the cave. The curtain was silken to the touch and a jade color. Her friends, who had helped her fight this battle hung back as she mustered up the courage to go in. Finally, not giving a damn about bravery, she went in to confront him. The man she had first started the journey for, who had rescued her ten years ago when she was barely an adult. The room was dark, save for small spherical lanterns resting on tables and bookshelves. There **he** was. This man was the same, yet different. His skin had tanned, the hair that used to frame his face now pushed back in a bun. It had changed color as well, glowing like embers in twilight. She lingered by the door, unsure what to say or do. He turned to her wordlessly and opened his arms, and she ran into his embrace. All seemed right with the world._" I finished fully vermilion, skin on fire. "Princess, why would I be in this book written by you about a fictional version of you?" I slammed the book shut and set it down on the table, "When I began writing, nightmares would come. I was the helpless maiden and two men, one good and the other evil, would battle. Good would always win, slaying the man whose appearance is yours. The evil was always so terrible and scary. Gradually, the men became opposites. You would slay the former hero and comfort me. I'm not sure what it means."

Ganondorf ran a hand through his hair, multiple times, "Are you aware of the ancient battle?" "The ancient battle?" "It seems the monarchy has even brainwashed their own princess. There was once a land of floating islands in the sky, Skyloft. There, the first Zelda and hero were born. As I'm sure you know, all Zeldas are children of Hylia. When this world was created, it was not just Hylia ruling, but also another god. He was humanoid, but had serpentine scales and hair of flames. When Hyrule was created, Ladies Din, Nayru, and Farore left Hylia and Demise to rule Hyrule. Demise chose to rule the ground while Hylia was in the sky. Eventually war broke out and the first princess and hero were born. Ladies Din, Farore, and Nayru's wrath was invoked by the two gods who had spoiled their perfect world. A curse was laid, Hylia would exist both as her daughters, Zelda, and as a goddess. Demise however, would also exist, but not of his former godly status, but of Ganon, the foretold evil. Every Hylian princess and Gerudo king would be forced to battle and a knight would kill the Gerudo. Demise was killed by the first knight and became Ganon." I stumbled with realization.

I ran to the foreign diplomacy section, which was mostly untouched. That was where I hid all of my books deemed inappropriate for me. I found the diaries and sat down at the seat next to Ganondorf, flipping through the pages till I found what I wanted. "_The battle is over. I was a sacrificial offering for the goddess Hylia to notify Ladies Din, Nayru, and Farore of the ongoing conflict. I begged Link to leave Lord Demise alone as Lady Hylia had started the fight, but he didn't listen. Now he is dead. The only person who truly understood me. Let me dispel any illusions, Lady Hylia is not benevolent, but as conniving and scheming as all mortals._" Ganondorf flashed to my side, running his fingers over the passage, "What is this?" "I originally thought it a collection of short works of fiction, but I now believe it to be the diaries of all other Zeldas. In many your past incarnations are mentioned." He stood and chortled, and I joined him, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of knowledge I had learned in the space of a few minutes. "Zelda do you realize what this means?" "Yes. We have a historical record of events from bygone ages." "True, but there is more to it. Some of these events did not exist according official dictation. That means that some of these events, such as the Slaughter of Virgin Priestesses have been saved." "What the hell was the Slaughter of Virgin Priestesses?" Ganondorf flitted among the stacks, removing books of relevance as he answered, "Your grandfather decided to preemptively stop the cycle. All virgin priestesses to the goddess Hylia were taken to a remote beach in Akala region and slaughtered. Your mother was the only one to escape and never spoke of it." "How do you know then?" "I remember my past lives. I'm sure you've had these little nudges at the edges of your mind, seeing something, recognizing it, but not recalling when or where. These are your past lives calling."

**And on that chilling note, MY NOTES!**

This dialogue was originally going to be in the last chapter, but there were no past lives or secret princess diaries. And Zelda kissed Ganondorf, BUT that's beside the point. This is by far the longest chapter. I hope that if anyone reads it that they enjoy it. I've been typing and writing so much that both my wrists are strained, but I can't help it! I'm so enthralled in my own story! Once I'm done with a chapter I go back and beta myself before rereading like its someone elses fanfic. I wish I could live in this world, but unfortunately I am confined to a different universe. The real one. If y'all wouldn't mind like leaving reviews or maybe ending me a little message, I want to know what you think! And with that I'm off to write the next chapter.

Love,

_Alice!_


	6. Gossamer Curtains-Part Seis

My...past...lives? Abruptly, my head began to hurt. Like a summer storm, the light pain bloomed into a migraine. I staggered as my brain felt like it was bashed open against sharp rocks. I started to slump forward, head started spinning. Ganondorf just barely caught me before I impaled my face on the table edge. Everything I saw floated away from me under a dense fog. I felt strong arms lift me and run up a flight of stairs. A door opened to the left and I heard Impa. After that, I couldn't understand what the voices were saying or who they were.

I woke the next day, changed into a green silk nightgown. My hair was in a simple rope braid tied off with a light green ribbon. The curtains were shut, but the meager light still hurt my head. The blanket s were tucked up to my chin, and soon I could see why. My father, Maelon, and to my surprise, Lord Ganondorf, were all in the conjoined sitting room, Impa leaning against the doorway. A gossamer curtain separated Impa and I from them, thankfully. I coughed lightly and turned to the soft glowing emitting from the windows. Impa glanced over at me, smiling softly, "Good morning sleeping beauty. Let me shut the curtain and escort the men out." "No!" The men in the sitting room turned to the sound. Father and Maelon couldn't see me, as I could only see their shins. Ganondorf was leaning against the opposing wall however. Father spoke first, "I'm sure you aren't harming my daughter Impa." "She is just upset sir." "About what?" "I suggested that I could usher you and the other men out." "Oh? Is that so?" A new voice joined in, "Princess, I'm afraid that will have to wait until after the marriage." I sighed and answered, my voice surprisingly hoarse, "You may be a suitor and my father's top adviser, but that doesn't mean we have any kind of intimate relationship." "Ganondorf tugged on his ear and winked at me. "Zelda! Don't be so rude!" I sat up, wincing, but winked at Ganondorf and tugged my ear as well, "Pardon me Father. I do not wish for people to have expectations that are unrealistic."

Impa broke into the conversation before I dug my self into an even deeper hole. "May I show you men the way out?" "Would you join us for breakfast Impa?" Ganondorf began to step up, but I raised my hand, signaling for him to stop. He winked and smirked at me, lean back. "Yes, I think so." She noticed the glances Ganondorf and I were exchanging. My face became cerise and Impa snickered, leaving to accompany my father and unwanted suitor. Father and Maelon became distracted by Impa's chitchat, leaving Ganondorf and I alone in my personal quarters.


	7. Alone Together-Part Siete

The door shut softly and silence washed over me. "Princess, would you like me to stay out here?" "Yes, for now at least. I may need help later." Ganondorf sat down and crossed his legs. The bed coverings were leaden as I peeled them back, revealing gaunt hollows and pale skin. "How the hell?!" "You were out for two weeks. Your father and Marius come every three days." "And how do you know that?" "Impa has mentioned it to me before."

I stood on wobbly knees, shuffling over to my wardrobe. Inside was a plain red knitted sweater and an orange pair of trousers to match. A light corset lay on the dresser, and some rouge as well. Impa had known that I would wish to go riding. The trousers were easy enough to slip into, but the corset was less so. Even as I had lost weight, it was still tight as hell. I grunted and struggled, falling into a chair and knocking both of us down in the process. "Help...". I groaned, straining for the strings to tighten a bit more. Ganondorf pushed aside the gossamer curtain and surveyed me up and down before snickering.

"Is this not inappropriate?" I looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please Ganondorf?" "Oh, when did we become first name basis friends?" He quipped, tightening the laces a bit more before tying them off, as well as Impa could even. I stretched, posture back to normal. "Thank you Ganondorf. Would you like to take a seat?" I gestured to the plush seat as I bent over and straightened it. "Thank you, may I call you Zelda?" "You may, but I'm sure you understand that we have to be professional in public. In this castle, the walls have ears and the doors have eyes." Ganondorf agreed as I slipped the sweater over my braid and corset, "I've noticed. It seems that Maelon is around every corner I turn." "He seems to think we are betrothed and Father is determined for me to be engaged when he passes on the throne in a month. It's not surprising he would follow you around, being a slightly older, handsome man who is becoming close to the princess." I smiled a devilish grin and he flashed one back at me, "I find it quite understandable that he wants to marry the slightly shorter, more intelligent woman who is becoming closer to her father's head general." I practically sprinted into the adjacent bathing room to hide my face, where a blush cinnabar was thick on my face and the tips of my ears. Rummaging around for a hairbrush, I quickly found it and unbound my hair.

I walked back in, trying to act coolly and confident, nothing could get under my skin. I sat on my bed, starting to brush through the mess. "May I?" Ganondorf asked, brushing the hand holding my hairbrush. I nodded in response. He sat down on the bed behind me, wearing khaki pants and a cerulean shirt, the top button undone. The clothes didn't do much to hide the sharp angles of his hips and shoulders. Goddess help me. I handed him the brush, resigned to my fate. That's when I caught a glance of myself in the bedside mirror. My hair was a bit more red than I last remembered. It was wavy and curly from being in a braid so long.

My mind flashed to a portrait in the grand hall, where paintings of all Hyrulean monarchs hung. The second portrait of my ancestor Zelda. I looked like her. Yet, there was another. The princess who had married the hero of time, we were similar as well. I realized I recognized these women in my face because I had been them. I slumped backward onto Ganondorf's shoulders as I remembered. Everything.

**Hear ye, ****hear**** ye! Commoner Alice's notes!**

Hey there, it's me again, Alice! I'll probably gone for a month on Friday. My month long hiatus will be interrupted with chapters on the weekends that are written on my phone, but they won't be nearly as good. For three consecutive weeks I won't have my phone save the weekends. I'll pre-write the chapters and send them out, but the quality will probably be questionable. I love where this story is going and I wanted to say thanks to all the amazing people I've learned from over the years. And with that, I'm off to write! I'm enjoying this **SO MUCH**!

Love, love, love, and more love from,

Alice!


	8. BygoneEras-PartOcho

Ganondorf froze beneath me. I blinked, unsure how long I had been off with the fairies. "Are you alright Zelda?" I turned my face to his and blanched. I saw Demise and all of the Ganondorfs overlapping on his face, "I-I remember. The hero of time, Demise, all of the nights when we have danced together." I stopped and put a hand up to his cheek, "Ganondorf. You look so young." I leaned into him, the hairbrush clattering to the ground. "That night, it wasn't chance was it? You came out knowing I would be there like I was in the past." "Th-that's true. I saw this body and knew it was you inside, really **you**." I leaned back further and closed my eyes. It felt right, "How did you know?" "The way you had such disdain for your frivolous clothes, yet looked beautiful. Your eyes shone with an intelligence that no other being, save Lady Nayru herself, possessed." I could feel the vibrations of his words and the thrum of his heart.

"I recognized you had this...presence I could recognize from a bygone era. I didn't realize it was you yet." We sat there awhile, savoring the feeling of each that we had experienced in times forgotten by most. "Now then Zelda, would you please sit up? Impa has stalled long enough for us and I'm afraid your father will find me missing." I was upset our time together would be interrupted by Father, but I obliged. I plan came to me. A roguish idea bloomed as Ganondorf brushed through my hair. "Do you want two buns on each side or?" "That sounds...fine." Ganondorf finished off my hair. I leaned back into his lap and he glared down at me, "I recognize that face. What are you planing?" "My father wishes me to marry before I become queen."


	9. ChapterNueve-Caught

He nodded, the sunlight illuminating him as if viewed through a stained window, "As is traditional for Hylian royalty. What does it matter?" "Could you be my suitor?" He sighed, "While I would love to, a Gerudo king for the Hylian people could be too...radical. What would your father think of it?" "He would be angry, but I would be an adult and reigning monarch of Hyrule, so it wouldn't matter." "In that case," Ganondorf bent over and planted his face on mine. I wrapped my hands on his cheeks and stroked with my thumbs.

At that moment the door busted open. My father stood in the doorway, short but imposing. Next to him stood Impa, her face hard and eyes like daggers. Ganondorf jerked away, but I held on. My eyelids opened ever so slightly and I peeked out for a second, attempting to send the message that I knew what to do. Evidently it worked as he leaned back into the prolonged kiss.

"Princess Zelda of Hyrule, you and Lord Ganondorf Dragmire are under arrest on grounds of impropriety. What say you in your defense?" Impa barked out. I sat up from Ganondorf's lap and attempted to seem smug, even as I shivered slightly. "I would hardly call a kiss between a woman and her lover improper. Pardon me, not my lover, but suitor." Impa's face was set as stone, not betraying a single emotion. Father however, was visibly appalled.


	10. Years-PartDiez

**I'm so sorry I haven't written. I've been sick, DAMN YOU VIRUS! Please pardon my absensce, if y'all are even still reading. Sincerely, _Alice!_**

**Ten years later**

Father never relinquished control of the throne entirely. He insisted on being present for every meeting and moment of my life after Ganondorf. When we were found, they tried to kill him and he fled as a result.

The result was a total break in communication and trade. Hyrule's citizens can visit the Gerudo Valley, but only after a thorough screening and personal meeting with the Demon King. I have not spoken to Lord Ganondorf Dragmire in the ten years that have passed. The Golden Ladies are drawing us together. Lady Hylia speaks to me, her daughter, when I seek counsel. I'm traveling to the Gerudo Valley, on invitation of the Demon King. We are to draw up a peace treaty at the Kara Kara Bazaar. The Hyrulean men with my party cannot be allowed into the Gerudo city. Father insisted on coming with me, despite the fact that I am twenty eight, almost twenty nine, and a full grown woman. As my advisor Lady Teresa would say, our story begins.

~~~~~

"Princess Zelda, welcome welcome!" Ganondorf's second in command, Nabooru, helped me off the sand seal's seat. I had only met her in paper correspondence, and the only Gerudo I had ever seen was Ganondorf. "May I assume you are the Honorable Nabooru? Thank you for the help." She was tall, at least two feet more than me. Where I was thin and petite, Nabooru was thick and muscular. "Why yes. I am Nabooru Dragmire, the Demon King's sister and closest advisor." My heavy dress and corset had already begun to suffocate me. Many things may have been shocking about Nabooru's outfit, like the trousers or her thin band of cloth that functioned as a shirt. However, she was dressed for the heat.

"May I ask where the King is?" Nabooru gazed down at me, "He is still in town, preparing. I'm afraid he is quite vain." She chuckled into the open air, and I giggled into my hand beside her. "In all business, Ganondorf has not seen you in ten years. Not only that, but..." Here she stopped and looked around to make sure we didn't have any eavesdropping, "I have heard of you quite a bit in this last month or so. The King cares for you. A bit of food for thought, if you will. An alliance between Hyrule and the Gerudo would not only cement our status as allies, but the relationship between the Gerudo leaders and Hyrulean monarchy."

**And now, the long forgotten notes!**

Sorry I haven't written in so long! I traveled to a far away place and trained for three weeks. After that, I finally got home, took some time to recuperate, and got sick_ again_. After this, school is starting, this week. This will also inhibit my ability to write. Apologies, and the cameo already happened. It was actually a complete accident. Another one is upcoming.

Love, love, love!

_Alice!_


	11. Desert-SectionOnce

—Notes at the end—

By sunset the king still had not arrived from Gerudo Town, and Father continued to grow visibly more anxious as time passed. Nabooru and the accompanying Gerudo court were kind enough to entertain us with tales of the desert and great festivals held on the Solstice to commemorate their dead.

While Hylians are solemn and mornful, the Gerudo dance and feast in honor of their ancestors. Father muttered something about the impropriety of such revelry but a swift and withering glare quickly silenced him. As I sat there chatting with Nabooru, my mind pulled up images from the past. Our first dance, my visit to the desert, the melodic language of old Gerudo, completely unlike the current.

For the first time since meeting him, chuchus danced in my stomach. Here I was, Princess of Hyrule, calm during negotiations with the Zora, Sheikah, Labyrnna, and Gerudo. Yet I was bested by an infernal man whom I hadn't heard voice nor note from in ten years. My thoughts were cut off when a loud ruckus began outside the tent. Evidently the King of Demons had returned. Father and I stood, brushing sand off of our clothes.

Nabooru strode outside the tent, elegant as an old chieftain. Her booming laughter sounded as the tent flap opened. The first thing I saw was red hair. It was longer than last time, and now he had a beard of the same fierce color. He now wore the armor of his people, hair pushed back by a jeweled headband. Ganondorf Dragmire strode up and looked me over. I did the same. There were quite a few scars compared to the last time I had seen so much skin.

Evidently he finished the cursory examination as Ganondorf's voice boomed, "Princess Zelda, welcome to the desert. It has been ten long years since I have seen you. I trust the Gerudo have been treating you well?". At this he cast a look around the room and some women giggled anxiously. "Yes mi'lord, these women have been kind to me. Tales of the Great Festivals and coronations have been regaled to me. It has been far too long. Come sit and talk with me.". He nodded, "As you wish Lady Zelda."

**NOTES, NOW!!!**

I am so so so sorry!!! I just started at a new school so my work load has racheted up by about fifty tons. I also lost my Muse for a while, but regained her while reading smut in the back of class. No, it's not as bad as it sounds. I wrote a few drabbles, one of which is posted on here. I might start posting on my AO3 more. Or you know, finish setting it up? Or finish setting up my profile on here. Lemme just say, geometry is kicking my ass, so sorry if it's not up to par with other chapters. If any of y'all are still reading this, sorry once again. This will definitely get updated on Thanksgiving and over Christmas break. Once again, so sorry. Also, I love y'all. That's it for now,

LOVE, LOVE, LOVE AND MORE LOVE,

_Alice!_


	12. Princesses of insects-ChapterDoce

**Author's Notes are at the end y'all!**

**\--**

The Demon King strode over to our low table and cushions, lowering himself onto the one directly to my left. A stately young Hylian woman sat to my left, and Ganondorf took notice. "And your companion?". My adoptive sister paid him no attention, instead whispering to the insects in her basket.

"This is my adoptive sister, Agitha. She was-". "Yes Zeldy?". Agitha interrupted me, snapping her head up to look at me. "Beetle bug, this is an old friend, his name is Ganondorf Dragmire.". She looked Ganondorf up and down, surveying him before sagely replying, "Shambledork Quagmire. My name is Agitha, princess of the bug kingdom. There is a rare beetle in the desert, Fury's sage. A male's top wings are a translucent golden layer, much like your own armor. Was it intentional?"

He stared for a moment, but regained his composure quickly. "Honestly? I'm not sure. My blacksmith and jeweler Isha would be able to tell you. If your Highness would accompany me to Gerudo Town, then perhaps you could be introduced to Isha. She could answer your inquiry, that is, if the Queen agrees?". Shambledork Quagmire met my gaze, asking for a royal approval. "This sounds delightful. I trust that the revelry will commence after our negotiations are finished for the day? If so, then I would be delighted to allow such an excursion.". "Agreed Mi'lady. Agitha, monarch of the insect kingdom, I will function as your escort tomorrow evening.". "Thank you Lord Quagmire. Now then, may I get back to the ball? Harry has been dreadful all night and Margaret has just eaten all of the cacti from the garden. I would imagine she is feeling awfully ill.". I nodded my head and replied, "As would I. Ensure she is feeling alright and please reprimand Harry in my stead. Enjoy the rest of the dinner party". "I'll tell him you said that Zeldy. Goodnight Shambledork."

And with that Agitha returned to her own little world, where golden insects enjoy dinner parties and she is reigning head of state and party hostess.

**Notes!!!**

Hey y'all sorry it's been so long, life is kinda rough right now (geometry, loneliness, new school). Agitha is a little eccentric but she alright. I actually based her off my younger sister a bit. The Shambledork bit came from her. Btw two small things. 1) When the bugs are having parties they are freed of their jars 2) Zelda is referred to as a princess** and** a queen. The reasoning for this is that her title is still princess (never married Maelon) but she functions as queen and is head of state. Technically still a princess but is a queen bee. If you guys are cool with that, I'm cool with that.

I have a particular scene coming up that I had planned as a one shot at least six months ago but that never worked out so here we are. I have a ridiculous amount of plot/rando fluffy scenes already planned out. Maybe Hyrule will become a democracy, with Zelda's descendant (spoiler: her name is Zelda) elected to office. Plot twist! I swear there's going to be another cameo soon that is kinda right in your face soon. Also, the advisor Lady Teresa is a little nudge nudge wink wink. Ever heard of the Fable franchise? It's a great, you should definitely check it out if you haven't already. Maelon is some doc in Mass Effect. With that, my notes are concluded.

G'night and G'luck,

_Alice!_


	13. An update on life and writing!

Hi, this is Alice back atcha with another update!

So if you haven't guessed I'm going to stop using . I've been on here (as a reader) for four or five years now? And let me tell you, the memories are great. I have loved every single minute of it. Now, this doesn't mean I won't stop forever, but after I update this story (as I have been rewriting over on AO3) I'll probably be gone for a real long time. You're not getting rid of old Alice, but I'll be in and out. I know this isn't what you guys want to hear, and I thank you for your continued support. I've loved my time with . it just feels like it's time to move on, ya know? This site is a fond memory for me, but it's just that. It's hard to say goodbye (even if it may be temporary), however, I think it's for the best. When I finish DPDGDH, it will get one last big dump update and then I'm gone off , forever most likely. The rules about adult content what you can write are not only a bit stifling, but do not allow freedom. I have never personally had any kind of issues with mods, but still, come on man. With that, this is my maybe last update on . Depending on school and how life gets in the way, this could be my last goodbye.

From the bottom of my heart, thank you guys for reading. You are loved. Feel free to shoot me a DM, I might not answer right away, but you will get one in a timely fashion.

-Alice!


End file.
